Tied Together With A Smile
by MadameMorphine
Summary: No one thought a girl like her had any insecurities.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a story that I will be doing where Bronwyn has Anorexia. I wrote this story because I always felt like Bronwyn had insecurities about her body from a young age. And instead of talking about them she shoved them down deep inside her and never talked about them. I hope you all enjoy the story.**

I put my backpack down by my bed in the room I shared with Olive and Claire. I turned on the radio and slowly the words of the song were emitted out of it.

I looked at myself in the floor-length mirror that stood on the wall. And I hated the girl who was looking back at me.

I hated how she looked. Every last bit of her really and truly.

I hated how I looked. I always had. Ever since I was a wee little girl.

It first came around the time I was six years old in kindergarten. I noticed I was bigger than the other girls. But I just brushed it off. Until I heard my mother talking about it to my father one night a few months after I started school. I was absolutely crushed and cried silently into my pillow for the rest of the night until I fell asleep.

My father said every night before I went to bed. ''Bronwyn when you're all grown up. You're going to be the most beautiful woman in the world. And one day you'll grow up to be as beautiful as your mother,''. Before he'd kiss my forehead goodnight.

Victor told me I was beautiful and told me that just because I was heavier than the other girls didn't make me any less than them. He told me I was even more beautiful that they were.

But however, that didn't stop me from becoming jealous of them. Extremely jealous of fact.

When I turned seven the small insecurities I had began to breed with the memories of my father's death.

The day of my father's funeral I heard my aunt Agatha mumble. ''"look at those broad shoulders…''.

Then my step-father Dick ( a fitting name I know) came into the picture.

Whenever mother was around he pretended to love us. But after my mother had left the room. Or the house (to run errands), Dick would show his true self. He would hit and punch Victor. And already know my insecurities about my body. Dick would shout insulting things about me ( like fat, worthless) and loved to see me cry after he'd shout them.

He once even gave my dinner to the dog and said. ''You'll never find a husband looking like this,". One night when my mother wasn't home.

Mother never found out of the things he did to us.

Mother would still talk about my weight in front of Dick after she'd thought Victor and I had long gone to bed. But you see I'd hear them talking about my weight through the floor.

Every time I heard them talking about me and my weight. I just felt worthless.

Finally, at the age of ten, I'd had enough of Dick being that way to me and Victor. I without meaning to (I really wanted to in that moment though) snapped Dick's neck.

Victor placed him at the bottom of the stairs. To make it look like Dick had fallen down the stairs and broke his neck.

Mother came home and believed it. She called the police. And the too confirmed the death was an accident.

After that my psych took a big hit for a bit. Even though I hated Dick. I couldn't believe I'd killed someone. Actually killed someone. And part of that hit was to my body imagine.

The other girls at school started teasing me just after Dick's funeral. About my size. But I never told anyone.

Ever.

When I was twelve, Victor and I went to live with Miss Peregrine.

Two years later when I was fourteen the loop was set.

I'd grown to be close friends with Emma.

But the thing was I was jealous of her lithe frame, It was the frame I'd wished for since I was six. Though my build had always been burly and tall (I'm 5 feet 8 inches).

I snapped back to reality after replaying all of that in my head.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I bit my rosy-red lip.

I'd decided to do something about my body. I'd seen a lot of the popular girls at school do it. I heard of them talking about them skip breakfast in the morning. And saw them only eat half their food.

 **So that ends the first chapter. Don't forget to review this story! I'm thankful for every review I get. And it let's me know you guys want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are again! Back for another chapter! I hope you guys all enjoy! Happy New Years' Bros! And without further ado. The chapter!**

I stood in the bathroom that morning. I had taken extra liberties to not get down to breakfast on time today.

I brushed my short bob to perfection today (instead of just running the brush quickly through it).

I went back into the bedroom I shared with Olive and Claire. Only to find Olive jumping up and down on my bed.

She was wearing I dark purple Ever After High dress with the words 'Rewrite your destiny' on it and a pair of mini-mixie Q leggings.

''Quit Jumping on my bed Olive!'' I said.

Olive went off the bed and landed on her behind on the floor.

''That's really dangerous Olive and don't ever do it again,'' I said.

''Okay,'' said Olive running downstairs.

I looked over. Claire was still fast asleep in her bed.

I bit my lip. And developed a sick feeling in my stomach. What if by doing this I somehow affected Claire and Olive's future?

I shook off that thought a few seconds later and I started to get dressed.

I picked out a t-shirt and jeans and some daisy patterned sneakers. And put them on. And I told myself that in a few weeks these clothes would be looser for good.

I looked at myself in the mirror. And felt a tinge of disgust at myself as I looked in the mirror.

I bit my lip again. And told myself in a few months I'd weigh as much as Emma did.

I picked up my backpack and headed downstairs for breakfast.

I planned to tell no one about the fact of what I was going to start today.

I passed Horace (who was coming out of the bathroom) as I walked down the hall that lead to downstairs.

''Hey, Bronwyn,'' he said.

''Hey, Horace,'' I replied.

I got to the table.

And sat down at it.

''I'm not hungry,'' I told Miss Peregrine.

''Are you ill?'' she asked.

''No, I'm just not very hungry,'' I replied.

''Okay. If you say so Miss Bruntley,'' said Miss Peregrine as she gave me a suspicious eye.

I felt awful lying to Miss P. I felt as though I was lying to my own mother. Or Victor.

''I'll just give some orange juice okay?'' said Miss Peregrine.

''That's fine,'' I said as Miss Peregrine placed the glass of orange juice in front of me.

I drank it quickly. Downing the last gulp as Emma and Jacob appeared in the kitchen.

''Morning Bronwyn,'' said Emma.

''Morning Emma,'' I said back.

I didn't take long for everyone to get down to the kitchen and start eating breakfast.

I looked around at them all as they ate.

 **And so another chapter at it's end. I hope you all enjoyed. Comment and review down below if you want me to continue. And I will see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And so the third chapter has arrived! Thank you to all those of you who have reviewed my story so far! And I've decide to place Bronwyn at fourteen years of age thus making her a freshman in high school.**

I sat down in Advanced English class as Mrs. Pinewood went on and on about verbs. I was supposed to be taking notes but instead, I was writing down What'd I'd eat for lunch and dinner. And how many calories it had.

 _lunch:_

 _apple: 95 calories_

 _tuna salad: 383 calories_

 _water: 0 calories_

I looked down at it

I felt proud looking at it. I was on my way to being the same size Emma is.

My BMF (Best Modern Friend) Sophie sat next to me. Poised looking at Mrs. Pinewood writing down her words as she said them. Her note book was full of notes (some of which were Mrs. Pinewood yelling at us. Which you know may come in handy one of these days).

I wrote down

 _Dinner:_

 _Only eat half_

 _and only a glass of water_

I smiled down at it again. The bell rang for eleven fifty in the morning. Which meant only one thing. Lunch time.

I closed my planner and packed up my stuff and headed to the cafeteria. My backpack was swang behind my back as I walked.

I waved to my friends Cole McCoy and Kyson as I headed to the cafeteria.

I got the tuna salad, apple, and water I wrote down in my planner and placed them on my lunch tray.

It looked unappetizing but I vowed to myself I'd eat it if It'd mean I'd get down to Emma's weight.

I told myself if I ate this food I'd look like Emma in three months.

Jacob waved to me and I sat down at the lunch table he, Emma, Hugh, and Fiona were sitting at.

''A salad?'' said Jacob with a raised eyebrow looking down at my lunch tray.

''I'm trying to be a bit healthier,'' I replied.

''That's good to hear Wyn. We're glad that you are,'' said Emma.

''Yeah,'' said Hugh.

I smiled.

We chattered endlessly about our classes and teachers as we ate our food.

Sophie, Cole, and Kyson were sitting at the table across from us.

They smiled at me as they looked at me from their table.

''I have gym class right after study hall after lunch,'' I said taking the first bite of my apple after I finished my salad.

''Lucky. Fiona and I have the hag after lunch,'' said Hugh.

''And Jake and I have Advanced Algebra,'' said Emma.

I finished my apple and water just as the bell rang and I was off to study hall with Sophie and Cole.

''So Wyn? Did you hear?'' asked Cole.

''Hear what?'' I asked.

'' That someone cheated on the English test so Mrs. Pinewood's making all the afternoon classes retake it,'' said Cole.

''Okay,'' I said as the three of us sat down by our lockers.

 **Another chapter over. Review and comment! And I hope I see you again soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here it is. The fourth chapter has arrived! I hope you all enjoy. And as always comment and review. Also movie Bronwyn will be Bronwyn's younger version of herself when she was younger.**

 _2 weeks later_

I'd lost five pounds! And boy, was I excited.

I felt so pretty. I felt to accomplished.

I felt good. I felt proud of myself.

But no one noticed.

'They will soon' I told myself.

I promised myself this.

On the bus ride to school, I was looking at a picture of myself as a little girl. This little girl had curly brown hair, big beautiful amber eyes, the sweetest chubby cheeks. And the most innocent smile on her face.

That little girl was me. Before the teasing. Before the stepfather. Before having ever to worry about her weight. Or having a single insecurity about it. Before Victor's death. The girl in the picture had not a clue of what was to come. If she had she would've been crying.

I wanted to go back to those days. Hell, I wish I could jump into that picture. And hug my younger self.

My stomach was growling when I got to school.

Hell, It had been growling every morning for the last two weeks.

It almost made me happy when I heard it growl. Like I was doing something right.

I walked into the school to get me things from my locker.

Sophie was already there (as we shared a locker)

''My seven younger siblings kept me up half the night last night,'' she told me.

''Me and Amy always have to take care of them. Because mom's always pregnant. And our six older brothers are all in college so there never home. I hate being the middle child!'' said Sophie.

''Don't worry. Soon enough your younger siblings will be old enough to do stuff on their own,'' I said.

''I sure as hell hope so,'' replied Sophie.

And then she walked off.

I continued to get my books for the morning classes (which were Advanced English, Pre-Algebra, chemistry, and Literature).

I was getting my books when I heard.

''Hey, uh, Bronwyn right?'' someone said. Whoever it was sounded very handsome.

I looked up.'' Hi, Bentley,'' I said.

''Uh, Bronwyn. There's a party this weekend on the beach. And I was wondering it you'd like to come?'' said Bentley.

''Yes! But only if my friends can come,'' I said.

''Yes of course,'' replied Bentley.

I did a silent yes.

''Okay. We're for sure coming. So count on it!'' I said with a tiny giggle.

Bentley walked away.

All of a sudden I heard. ''Oh my god Bronwyn! Have you lost weight?''.

I turned. It was Chelsea Sampson (AKA the most popular girl in our grade and a varsity cheerleader with a body to die for).

''Yeah. But only like five pounds. It's not that much,'' I said.

''No, no dear. Don't be modest now. You look great,'' she said her southern accent going heavy.

''Well. Thanks,'' I said.

''See ya,'' said Chelsea. And walked away.

It felt strange to get complimented like that. The last time I was complimented like that was when Bentley complimented me on my strength during the first gym class of the year.

Anyway, I knew one thing. I was going to that party this weekend.

 **Another chapter come and gone. Comment and review down below. As always I hope you guys enjoyed. And I can't wait to see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The fifth chapter has arrived. As always I hope you enjoy! And comment and review down below.**

Jacob, Emma, Hugh, Fiona, and I walked up the beach to the party.

It had a lot of the kids that went to our school at it.

Music was pumping from the stereo. Bentley was over at the other end of the party with Lauren and Chelsea.

The sun was only beginning to set. I'd had very little to eat that day. My stomach was roaring. But I ignored it. I was ready for a party.

A small game of beach volleyball was going on, on the sidelines. Kids were drinking beer on the other. And everyone else was just dancing or talking to their friends.

Sophie waved to me where she was standing over with her older sister Amy, and Cole and Kyson.

''I'm going off to hang out with Sophie,'' I said.

''Okay Wyn,'' said Emma.

And then I rushed off to go meet Sophie and the others at the other end.

''Hey girl. Hey!'' I said giving Sophie a hug when I greeted her.

''Hey, Bronwyn!'' she said.

''You have no clue how hard it was to get our parents to let us come to this party,'' said Sophie.

''I know it's must have been. You guys' parents are hardcore religious,'' I said.

''Yeah. This is the first time they've let us go to a party like this,'' said Amy.

''No surprise,'' said Kyson.

''I know,'' replied Amy.

''We almost never get to go out with friends,'' said Sophie.

''We always have to take care of our seven younger siblings,'' added Amy.

''Look who's here,'' said Cole.

''Hey, Bronwyn,'' said Bentley.

I turned. ''Hey, Bentley,'' I said.

''What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be talking to Chelsea and Lauren?'' I asked.

''I know but. They're gettin' a bit if you know what I mean,'' said Bentley.

''Drunk?'' said Cole.

''Yeah,'' said Bentley.

''Anyway, Bronwyn. I wanna talk to you for a bit. Alone,'' said Bentley.

''Okay,'' I said.

I walked off with Bentley.

''Why did you want to talk to me?'' I asked.

''To tell you something important,'' said Bentley.

''Well. Bronwyn. If I tell you this you promise you cannot tell a single soul,'' said Bentley.

''Okay,'' I said.

''I can do something other people can't,'' he said.

''What's that?'' I asked.

''I can heal people with the touch of my hand from physical wounds,'' he said.

''That's called being Peculiar. Bentley,'' I told him.

''Peculiar?'' Bentley asked with a quizzical look on his face.

''We are people like you and me. We can do things common folk can't do. Like produce fire with just our hands. Be unusually strong. You know stuff like that,'' I told him.

''Your strength during gym class is starting to make a lot more sense,'' said Bentley.

The sun had just set when we returned to the party.

Chelsea and Lauren were dancing around on the dance floor in their skimpy party out fits. Giggling and wasted. With red beer cups in one hand.

''Damn. Those two got wasted after we left,'' I said.

Bentley turned to look at me. ''Yeah. They will do that. It's happened before,''.

''They have?'' I said.

''Yeah. Fourth of July,'' he replied.

''Thanks for inviting me,'' I said.

''You're welcome,'' he replied.

As I was walking to where Jacob, Emma, Hugh, and Fiona were. I heard a drunk feminine southern accented voice say. ''Hey fat girl. Get your ass back here,''.

Chelsea.

I turned.

''Chelsea! What in the fucking hell is wrong with you?'' yelled Bentley coming from behind.

His cat's green eyes looked at me. 'I'm sorry' his eyes said.

I rushed away.

''Fat ass. Fat ass. Fat ass. Fat ass. Fat ass. Fat ass. Fat ass,'' I thought to myself over and over and over again.

Those words made me more determined than ever to lose more weight. No matter the cost.

 **And so another chapter over. As always I hope you enjoyed. And review and comment down below. And see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are. Chapter 6! I can't believe it! Thank you to all those who have supported me throughout this story so far. I hope I can keep up the good work for you guys. And as always comment and review down below if you want me to continue the story. And just so you know Bronwyn's narrating this years after this takes place. And as always I hope you enjoy. P.S. how many of you want a playlist for this fic? Tell me down in the comments below.**

 _5 pounds_

5 pounds lost since last week at the party. I'm down to 135 pounds now.

I've been starting to see changes in my body now. My stomach has gone in a bit. My legs are thinner. And my breasts have gotten just barely noticeable smaller.

I should've been happy but I wasn't. I still saw that Bronwyn. I didn't see the new lighter Bronwyn that weighed 10 pounds less. I still saw old Bronwyn. And to me old Bronwyn was the bad bodied Bronwyn.

I that Bronwyn. I absolutely despised.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself at 115 pounds. A beautiful willowy version of myself, a perfect lithe waist, slender legs and arms, and a beautiful slender face.

Than Bronwyn was the Bronwyn I wanted to be.

That was Emma's weight. And that was my goal weight.

''You'll be perfect when you get down there to Emma's weight,'' I told myself.

I sat down on my bed and kicked off my shoes. And laid looking up at the ceiling.

I wondered if anyone noticed my weight-loss.

I wondered if anyone thought I was sick.

I wondered if people would compliment me.

Or if they'd say I looked fat.

I bit my lip as I pondered these thoughts.

I stared up at the white ceiling. It was evening and the sun was slowly setting over the horizon line. Producing an orange-red glow the spilled through the window and into the bedroom.

''Dinner,'' said Emma as she knocked on the door.

I slowly got up and walked to the door. I grabbed my zip-up sweatshirt on the way out (I'd started to be freezing cold constantly).

I walked downstairs after Emma.

When we got to the table it had a delicious dinner on it.

Just the sight of it made my stomach roar with hunger.

''Calm down boy,'' I thought.

We soon sat down and began eating. I sat down next to Emma.

''Chelsea's mother called earlier. She told me Chelsea is sorry for calling you those awful things,'' said Miss Peregrine.

''Only, Chelsea isn't! She never apologizes to anyone,'' I thought.

But instead, I said. ''Oh, thank you for letting me know,''.

I looked down at my food. I didn't want to eat it at all. But I knew if I didn't then there would be questions for me.

So I just sat in silence and ate half my dinner. Just like I'd been doing the past month and one week.

Dinner soon ended and I left my plate on the table. And I went back upstairs. To where I would take a shower and go to bed for the night.

Claire and Olive rushed past me. Giggling. They were both so young and so happy.

The didn't know yet that I was sick.

None of them did.

Neither did I.

 **And so here we are. Chapter six is at it's end. Again comment and review down below if you want me to continue. And comment also if you want me to do a playlist/soundtrack for this story. As always I hope you all enjoyed. And see you guys again next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here we are the seventh chapter of 'Tied Together With A Smile'. Thank you for all of your guys' reviews. As always comment and review down below if you want me to continue. And here before we start the chapter a playlist for this story**

 **'Sophie' by Eleanor McEvoy**

 **'Sober' by Pink**

 **'Fuckin' Perfect' by Pink**

 **'Try' Colbie Caillat**

 **'Wish That You Were Here' by Florence + The Machine**

 **'I'll Always Remember You' by Kristin Price (from Pokemon The Rise of Darkrai)**

 **'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera**

 **'By The Grace Of God' by Katy Perry**

 **'Never Good Enough' by Rachel Ferguson**

 **'When She Cries' by Britt Nicole**

 **'Try' by Pink**

 **'Don't Let Me Get Me' by Pink**

 **'Glitter In The Air' by Pink**

 **'Terrible Love' by Birdy**

 **'Skinny Love' by Birdy**

 **And I hope you all enjoy the playlist. And as always I hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

The warm sun of an October morning in Florida is what awoke me that school day from my slumber. I stretched my arms as I awoke. I threw off the covers and got out of bed. A slightly sharp wave of cold hit me as I did.

I slapped my hands to my elbows and shivered. My arms and legs got goosebumps on them. I was starting to always be cold.

''Burrrr,'' I said.

I rubbed my hands on my upper arms. I could feel the tiny goosebumps as I ran my hands over my upper arms.

''Just get to the bathroom before anyone else does,'' I kept on muttering to myself as I walked out of my bedroom.

I felt something in my stomach when I got to the bathroom. I realized today was October second the fiftieth anniversary of Victor's death.

I took a good look at myself in the mirror. I'd been doing this for a month and I'd lost 12 pounds. I was now 133 pounds and counting down.

''Victor would be proud of you,'' I told myself in my thoughts.

Victor was my Kuya and I was to him Shisutā. The reason for this was because our birth father had been apart of the Royal Navy and previous to marrying our mother and settling down. He traveled across the oceans and he sometimes picked up books that had words in foreign languages in them.

And when we were little Victor and I would always ask him to take out the books and find words in them for us. And so that's how we got our nicknames as Kuya is Filipino for elder brother and shisutā is Japanese for sister.

I remember the day Victor died.

I remember the day before he died I begged him not to go.

He left anyway said he was going mad locked up in Cairnholm.

And then a day later. A Hollow killed him. I was devastated. I became depressed and wouldn't come out of my room or eat for days after.

But I ended up picking myself back up and going on living.

I finished thinking about Victor after I just finished washing my face. And getting it dry.

I realized then. I could get away with not eating breakfast today. Because it being the day Victor died. It would be understandable that I was not hungry.

I felt my stomach growl. I left the bathroom and got dressed (a pair of dark jean shorts, a pink t-shirt with a melting cherry Popsicle on it, and my black and white daisy sneakers).

I put them on. And went downstairs. Emma, Jacob, and I would be making breakfast today as Miss Peregrine was too upset to do anything today.

Fiona , Hugh, Emma, and Jacob were already downstairs. In the kitchen working on breakfast when I got into the kitchen.

Fiona tapped a neon-green painted finger nail on her hip.

''Morning Bronwyn,'' she said looking over from making breakfast.

* * *

Later at school I was sitting in chemistry class with my lab partner Jason.

I put on a sweatshirt before I left the house because I was too freezing to go without it.

Mr. Shaft was talking at the front of the class.

Jason was writing down what he said in his notebook and I was doing the same but in my notebook.

The lunch bell rang.

As we were heading out of class Jason asked me. ''Bronwyn you've been a bit pale recently. Are you feeling okay?''

''Yeah,'' I said and then Jason walked away.

I walked off to the cafeteria but Lauren stopped me before I got there.

''Listen Bronwyn. I'm sorry about what Chelsea did to you. She's always like that. And don't tell her I told you this but she's a spoiled bitch,'' said Lauren.

''Thanks for telling me Lauren,'' I said.

''And I'm your side Bronwyn,'' said Lauren.

''Okay,'' I said and walked away.

I looked down at my black nails as I walked to the cafeteria.

I group of popular girls walked past me giggling.

''Oh, Bird. They're giggling at me!'' I thought.

I raced to the cafeteria and got just a veggie burrito and water. And then raced to the lunch table that Hugh, Fiona, Jacob, and Emma were sitting at.

''Bronwyn what's wrong?'' asked Emma.

''I'm just upset,'' I said.

Emma moved next to me and rubbed my back softly.

''It's okay Wyn,'' she whispered in my ear.

''Emma. People are staring,'' said Jacob.

Emma moved back over to Jacob.

And I slowly ate my burrito and drank my water. I could not wait to hear the next bell.

Hugh, Fiona, Emma, and Jacob talked all throughout lunch.

I hated how they could eat whatever they wanted and still stay skinny.

I hated it so much.

The bell rang.

I got up and raced to gym class.

And repeatedly told myself that those girls where giggling at me.

And I convinced myself of this.

 **And so everyone another chapter at its' end. I hope you all enjoyed. Comment and review down below and I'll see you next time for chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back again! For chapter 8. I'm so excited that so many people like it so much. I hope I can keep up the good work. Just so you know I'm using the movies appearances for Jacob, Emma, Miss Peregrine, and Claire. Everyone else has their book appearance except for Enoch who I'm using his graphic novel appearance for. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter and don't forget to comment down below!**

I was sitting down in bedroom reading a book called ' _The Strangelings'_. I found it so weird that normals could think up a world so similar to peculiardom.

I hadn't shown the book to Miss P of course. She'd flip.

I was slowly starting to withdraw myself from the world.

I was beginning this by always being in my room.

Curled up in bed with a book. These where slowly starting to become my happiest moments.

I was down to 129 lbs now.

My body looked different now. It was leaner and more willowy and my ribs were beginning to protrude. But I wasn't pleased with my body. Not one bit.

I shut my eyes whenever I undressed now.

The memories of the girls giggling and the night at the party laid vivid in my mind.

They wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried to make them.

The thoughts came from around every corner of my mind.

I continued to read my book. Humming as I did so.

My stomach growled with intense hunger.

I ignored it. Pretended it didn't exist.

I was so close to being like Emma and most of the other girls at school. So close to being beautiful. So close to being just like them. So close to being an ordinary girl.

So close to fitting in.

I was doing what ever it took to be like Emma.

Whatever it took to be beautiful in my eyes.

Whatever it took.

And I didn't care. Not one bit.

I put the bookmark in my book and got up from my bed.

By the time I had left my bedroom and walked down the stairs to the ground floor of the house. I felt tired. And a bit weak.

Emma was laying on the couch reading _'Twilight'_ (the only reason she was reading it was to see how bad it was).

''Hey, Wyn. Me and Fiona are going out tonight. Want to come along?'' asked Emma.

''Sure,'' I said.

Emma closed the book.

* * *

Later that night Emma, Fiona, and I were out on the boardwalk.

Emma and Fiona where chattering on about school. While I stayed mostly silent for the first few minutes.

I didn't want to talk to them so I just kept reading _'The Strangelings'_ as I walked along with them.

I was enthralled by the book. It was providing an escape for me. It made me feel so far away yet so close to home at the same time.

Emma and Fiona decided to play the hammer game and asked me if I wanted to too.

''No,'' I said.

Emma looked at me suspiciously before she and Fiona took turns playing the hammer game.

Emma won a teddy bear and Fiona won one of those water squirt-er flowers.

I trailed them to the hot dog restaurant on the boardwalk and then went to the bathroom.

After I was done washing my hands I took a good look at myself in the mirror.

I didn't realize it then but I was already a shadow of my former self.

I walked back to where Emma and Fiona where sitting but paused and went back being the wall when I heard they where talking about me. So I decided to eavesdrop on them until the conversation was done.

''Fiona I don't know. I'm worried about Bronwyn. She's been losing weight much too fast. And I'm worried she might have an eating disorder,'' said Emma.

I bit my lip. But continued to listen.

''Emma you should talk about to her about it. She might be fine or she might not be fine. The only way to know is if you talk to her about it,'' said Fiona.

''Thanks for the advice Fiona,'' said Emma.

I emerged from behind the wall and sat down with them.

''Look who's here guys! Fat ass!'' giggle-shouted a drunk heavy southern accented voice. Chelsea.

I turned. There the beautiful blonde was with the rest of the popular girls (except for Lauren had appeared to recently distanced herself from Chelsea as of late for Chelsea's slow but growing promiscuous and drunken behavior) and the other girls where drunk as well.

''Let's go guys,'' said Emma.

Then we ran off from Chelsea and the other giggling drunk popular girls.

* * *

''Listen, Bronwyn. I'm sorry for what Chelsea did to you tonight,'' said Lauren over the phone.

''It's alright,'' I said leaning back on the chipped granite counter of the kitchen.

''If you say so Bronwyn. I'm still really sorry she did that to you,'' said Lauren.

''It's alright,'' I said.

''Kay, bye,'' said Lauren and hung up.

I placed the phone back into the holder. And then walked upstairs and into the room I shared with Olive and Claire to put them down for bed.

''Read us a story Bronwyn,'' said Claire in her _Disney Princess Moana_ night gown.

''Of course I always do,'' I said with the first genuine smile I smiled all week.

''Moana! Read us Moana!'' squeaked Claire.

''No, Princess and The Frog! The Disney one!'' said Olive.

''We'll do Moana tonight. And we'll do Princess and The Frog tomorrow night. How does that sound?'' I said.

''Good,'' replied Claire and Olive at the same time.

I smiled and read them Moana. After I was done I tucked them into bed. And kissed them on their foreheads.

Then I got on my pajamas (which consisted of an over-sized sports jersey and workout shorts) and climbed into bed myself.

 **And so chapter eight is done! I hope you all enjoyed. And I will see you next time for chapter nine!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! It's me and I'm back again! Sorry for not updating for a bit I was busy. But anyway as always I hope you enjoy this chapter. And review and comment down below. I hope you enjoy! Sorry for all the new characters being introduced in this chapter. I should have found a place in this story to introduce them before but I didn't.**

 _123 lbs_

The scale read that number.

I'd lost six pounds in four days.

I felt proud of myself. I felt so beautiful.

I could feel my mother looking down at me from Heaven with a smile (or at least that's what I told myself it was).

I quickly got myself dressed and headed downstairs.

* * *

An hour later I was at school.

Walking down the hallway I could feel some people staring at me.

I continued walking.

''She's so skinny,'' I heard one girl say.

''You can see her bones,'' said another.

I felt warm inside, I felt complimented. And it was a feeling I enjoyed.

I walked to my locker which Sophie was already at.

It appeared the redhead was waiting for me.

''Hey, Sophie,'' I said.

''Hey, Bronwyn,'' said Sophie as I got my books.

''So, Bronwyn. What's been going on with you? You've been losing weight crazy fast,'' she said.

I stopped for a moment, annoyed at her comment. ''I'm fine it's just a diet,''.

Sophie left,'' A diet, my ass,'' I heard her murmur as she walked away.

I rolled my eyes at her even though she was gone.

I finished getting my books when Bentley came up.

He had an expression of worry mixed with seriousness on his face.

''Hi, Bentley,'' I said.

''Listen Bronwyn. I'm worried about you,'' he said.

''Okay. Bentley, I'm just fine,'' I said before walking off.

I turned my head to see Bentley. Even from far away I could see the hurt in his murky pond water blue eyes.

I felt bad for a split second for causing him that pain and hurt.

I walked to Mr. Shaft's class and sat down next to Jason.

I could feel Jason looking at me throughout the class.

When the bell rang.

He caught up to me when we where leaving class.

''Ey, Sanchez,'' people said as he walked by.

''Hey, Bronwyn,'' he said.

''Yes, Jason,'' I said.

''You've been acting differently lately. You've been for the past few months losing weight like crazy and I'm worried about you,'' he said.

''Look Jason I'm just fine. Why don't you go bother Karley?'' I lashed-out.

Jason fell back as I continued to walk forward. He had disappeared into the crowd when I looked back.

I sat down in study hall a girl from my class named Braxtynn Beatrice sat next to me.

Everything about Braxtynn screamed beautiful to me. Her body was a perfect dancer's one sinewy and thin, with chiseled abs. Her dark hair was in dreadlocks and perched high on her head the base of the dreadlocks where covered by a lavender headband.

''Hey, Bronwyn,'' she said sitting down next to me.

I straighten up. Braxtynn had never once before talked to me.

''Hey, Braxtynn,'' I said.

''Listen Bronwyn. Sophie's been telling me you've been acting strange lately. Especially with your eating habits. So she sent me to talk to you,'' said Braxtynn.

''I've seen so many girls at my dance studio and on my dance team do what you're doing,'' she said.

''Bullshit,'' I said.

She pulled away and her expression darkened. ''You don't believe me do you?''

''No,'' I said.

Braxtynn bit her lip.

''I see,'' she said.

Braxtynn scooted over to where her dance friend Chloe was.

And then Karley appeared. The school's freshman volleyball team captain. She had dark, curly hair, pulled back in a messy ponytail.

Karley sat down next to me. ''Hey, Bronwyn. I noticed you haven't been yourself lately. What's going on?'' she asked.

''Fuck off. I'm just fine,'' I said.

The tall tanned skinned girl shot up. Karley Maria Hernandez was one girl you didn't want to mess with.

Karley walked away fuming. Muttering profanity in Spanish under her breathe as she walked away.

I looked over to see Braxtynn and Chloe looking at me slightly concerned. Probably at the event that just happened.

Cole looked over at me too. Shocked at what I'd just told Karley.

Twenty minutes later the bell rang. And I moved on to my next class.

 **So chapter 9 is over. I hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to comment and review down below. And I will see you next time for chapter 10. Bye guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here it is guys. Chapter 10! This is my first story to make it into the double digits on here. So thank you all for supporting me and I hope I continue to make good chapters in the future for this story and other stories as well. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to comment and review down below because that's the only way I know you guys like it and want me to keep going. Anyway without further ado let us begin with the chapter.**

 **2 weeks later**

It was the middle of November.

I leaned back on my locker reading _Miss Wolf's Home For Strangeling Children: The Second Novel of The Strangelings_. I absolutely adored the book. And I could hardly put it down.

I was beginning to spend more and more time alone. Away from my friends away from the others.

I'd even quit reading Claire and Olive stories every night before I went to bed.

I'd lost six pounds in the last two weeks.

I was down to 117 lbs.

''Just to more pounds until your goal weight. Just two more pounds until you're beautiful,'' I told myself.

I ran everywhere now. To class to school. Even though it fatigued me and made me want to faint I still did it.

Most of the time students stared at me when I'd walk by.

''She's so skinny,'' one would say.

''She looks anorexic,'' another would say.

''I can seen her bones,'' a third would say.

Another change was over the past two weeks. Sophie, Bentley, Braxtynn, Jason, and Karley had stopped trying to ask if something was wrong. Hell, none of them even talked to me anymore.

the bell

I put a bookmark into where I was reading. And walked to study hall. Which I was very excited for because for the first time we could mess around on our Ipads (which means I could update my The Strangelings blog Alanathebutterflygirl and Horace and I's shared blog Library-Of-Strangelings)

I could hear people whispering about my body. I glowed with pride when I heard them talking.

I picked at the cuff of my sweatshirt as I walked to class.

I rushed passed Chelsea. She said something I rushed past her too fast to hear what it was. Or what she had said.

I sat down in study hall and took out my Ipad. I typed in my password and went to my blog.

I saw I had 5 asks in my inbox, I grinned my 290 followers didn't know I was sick. At all.

But I planned on doing a face reveal when I hit 300 followers. And it seemed that number was going to be fast approaching.

I answered the asks. (which three where of headcanons and others where for my favorite character and another asking me to review their fanfic).

I looked around for aesthetic pictures on other blogs. I found some ship aesthetics and I reblogged them to my blog.

I then went on to Library-Of-Strangelings.

And answered the 10 asks on that page.

And put up some aesthetics on the page.

I felt proud with what I did on my blogs so I logged off.

And began reading _Miss Wolf's Home For Strangeling Children: The Second Novel of The Strangelings_. Again Beau and Alana where in Alana's room and they where talking about the group tensions in the Strangedom.

I read on. Every once in a while glancing up to see it people where looking or staring at me. And every time I looked up they were.

I felt the warm glow around my heart again.

To be honest.

 _The Strangelings_ helped keep me going.

The world of the story was an escape for me from my own world.

And I loved _The Strangelings_ because it provided a break from reality for me.

The bell rang and I went to my next class.

 **Another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed it. Review and comment down below if you guys want me to continue. And I hope I see you guys next time for chapter 11.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys! And well come to chapter 11! To be clear this character will indeed be the longest in the story at about 2,200 to 2,600 words so brace yourselves! Anyway comment and review down below if you want me to continue. And I hope you enjoy! Also the words in italic at the beginning of the chapter is the dream sequence. Also I don't own the lyrics to ''Sophie'' by Eleanor McEvoy.**

 _I was staring at the end of a long hallway. A boy was at the other end. He was to faraway I couldn't tell who he was. I walked to get a closer look._

 _Then I realized._

 _''Victor!'' I shouted. I raced to him._

 _When I got him he turned to me._

 _''Shisutā. What has happened to you?'' he asked looking me over._

 _''Victor. I lost weight. I've got a lovely figure now. Don't I?'' I said._

 _He stepped back, ''No I'm sorry but Wyn you don't. You're so... bony,''._

 _''Kuya?'' I said stepping back._

 _''I'm sorry but you are,'' he said stepping forward._

 _''NO! You're lying I know it! You want me fat again!'' I shouted at him._

 _''No please Wyn, listen to me please!'' Victor said tears welling up in his eyes._

 _''You're not you anymore. You're different now Wyn. Your behavior isn't normal,'' he said tears finally falling._

I shot awake. Panting for breath.

''That was a crazy dream,'' I thought in my haze of just waking up.

I pulled the covers off my bed as I got out of it.

As usual a wave of cold hit me as I did.

To be honest I'd gotten used to it at that point.

I walked to the bathroom and got on the scale.

 _115 lbs._

Read the scale. I wave of immeasurable happiness came over me.

I was finally beautiful.

A smile crept onto my face as I put the scale back into the cupboard below the sink.

I walked to my bedroom to get dressed.

I put my tongue to my cheek as I looked for something to wear.

But all of my clothes from before hung loose on me.

Which gave me a certain buzz I craved viciously.

I went to the steamer trunk that had the clothes Jacob's cousin Bree gave me when we first moved out of the Portman's house.

They didn't fit me then (as Bree was a lot smaller that me about say there was eight clothing sizes between us).

I opened it and found an outfit I'd wear that day to school.

Which was a lavender V-neck top with lace at the bottom and jean shorts (the short kind you know) and of course my daisy patterned sneakers.

I got my backpack and headed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

And hour later I was at school. I walked down the hall and as usual people where making comments.

Except today they were different.

''Hey are you okay?'' asked Chris (a boy from my gym class).

''Look at how bony her legs are!'' said a girl from the Sophomore Alpha clique.

''She's so skinny,'' said another girl.

''She's got Anorexia for sure. That poor girl needs help and fast,'' said another.

When I got to my locker, Cole was there waiting for me. He had an expression on his face like he had something important to tell me.

''Bronwyn,'' he said.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''Sophie. Last night she left her parents a note saying 'I'm gay, bitches' and then she skipped town,'' said Cole.

''Sophie?'' I said going back a little.

''It's true. Amy told Bentley last night and he told me on the way to school this morning,'' explained Cole.

''Why didn't she tell us?'' I asked.

''I don't know. She was probably scared Bronwyn. Terrified of how even her best friends would react. And raised in such a devout household. It's no wonder,'' said Cole.

''You okay?'' he asked with a concerned look on his face before he left my locker.

''Yeah, yeah,'' I said.

''Oh, my bird. Sophie. Why didn't she tell me? I'm such a horrible friend,'' I thought as I got my books.

* * *

Later after gym class.

Bentley yanked me into the unisex bathroom.

''Bentley! There's going to be a rumor we had sex in here,'' I said.

''To be honest. I don't give a fucking shit about the fucking rumors that might come up about what we're doing in here,'' he said sternly.

''Bronwyn tell me what's wrong,'' he said.

''Nothing's wrong,'' I replied.

''Bullshit, I know something is,'' he said with impatience in his voice.

''No I really am. And besides. Everyone compliments me on my appearance since I've lost weight,'' I said.

''Bronwyn. You really think those 'compliments' are compliments,'' Bentley said.

''Yes,'' I replied.

''Well those aren't fucking compliments. They're worried remarks about your scarily gaunt body,'' Bentley said.

''Are you sure about that?'' I said crossing my arms over my chest. I was slightly annoyed with him in that moment if I'm honest.

''Yes I know full _fucking_ well they're not compliments,'' Bentley said.

I raced out of the bathroom.

''Hey, hey, hey,'' a southern accented voice said.

Chelsea.

Shit.

''Look who it is. Skinny bitch!'' said Chelsea.

I raced away from her.

I wasn't one. Was I?

Oh, Bird. I was!

* * *

Later that day I was home from school.

 _It's your fault Sophie ran away... You could've helped her but instead you didn't even notice._

I heard the voice in my head say just as I got home

I'd gotten a glass of water from the kitchen and walked back up to my bedroom.

I finished the glass of water before I got to my bedroom.

I stared in my bedroom.

I felt my right hand trembling.

 _Hey fat girl! Get your fat ass over here!_

Chelsea's cruel words echoed in my head.

And before I knew it. I'd thrown the glass across the room.

It made a shrill shattering sound as it struck the floor.

My heart began to pound fast in my chest.

 _look at those broad shoulders…_

My aunt Agatha's words echoed in my head.

Soon enough I was at the dresser and pulling out drawers and throwing them across the room.

I thought they'd break but they didn't.

 _Hey guys look who it is! Fat ass!_

 _Fat ass! Fat ass! Fat ass! Fat ass! Fat ass!_

Chelsea's words echoed again in my head.

Once all of the drawers were pulled out of the dresser.

Went over to the bookshelf and started pulling out books and throwing them rapid fire all over the room.

 _You'll never find a husband looking like this._

My stepfather's word echoed in my head.

I began to make a mess of my bed.

 _Are you okay?_

 _Look at how bony her legs are!_

 _She's so skinny!_

 _Look at her legs!_

 _She's got Anorexia for sure. That poor girl needs help and fast._

The voices of my classmates echoed in my head.

Throwing the blankets and pillows all over the floor.

''I don't understand why I am I not beautiful! I'm as skinny as Emma and the other girls at school!'' I thought.

 _Hey, hey, hey. Look who it is. Skinny bitch!_

Chelsea's words again echoed in my head.

''I'm supposed to be perfect? Why am I not perfect like they are?'' I thought.

I began to cry.

''It's not far!'' I thought.

I went over to the mirror and looked at myself. I lifted up my shirt.

I had a concave stomach. Legs and wrists as thin as straws. Arms that were like twigs. Though there was still enough fat left in my face to be considered normal.

Then I collapsed on the floor.

And began to start bawling.

''They'll never accept me! That's it!'' I thought.

''No matter what size I am, I'm always not going to be perfect enough for them,'' I thought.

I began to cry even harder.

''Maybe I need to lose more weight! That's it! They'll accept me then!'' I thought.

''No they won't! I'll never beautiful! I never was beautiful! I'll never be loved! They will never love my body! You'll always be ugly to them!'' I thought to myself.

I felt someone lift my head onto their chest.

''Shhh. Shhh. It's okay Bronwyn,''.

Emma.

I looked up at her. My best friend looked down at me.

''Why is your bedroom trashed? But most importantly. Why are you crying?'' asked Emma.

''It's a long story,'' I said before I took a deep breath and began.

''To be honest. I don't really remember the first time I ever felt unbeautiful,'' I told Emma.

I started at the beginning back in August, telling her very detail about what I was doing and why.

I even showed her my meal planner.

She looked through it as I explained more.

I explained about my behavior changes. Why I became more withdrawn.

Emma looked at me with a sad expression as I told her this and as she looked down at my meal planner.

Spending many seconds studying each and every page.

''All I wanted was to look like you,'' I said tears welling up in my eyes again.

"You're beautiful, okay? Haven't I told you that enough?" said Emma as she pulled me close to her and kissed me on my forehead.

''Now. Let's get this mess clean up,'' said Emma.

I stood up along with Emma.

Emma turned on the radio before we started working.

I put the clothes back into the drawers and then put them back into the dresser.

Emma put the books back on the bookshelf and swept up the glass shards of the glass I'd thrown earlier.

And I remade my bed.

All of a sudden I heard these lyrics come out of the radio.

 _And, besides, Sophie's hoping_

 _She can be like all the other girls_  
 _Be just like all the other girls_  
 _Living in an ordinary world_  
 _Just to fit in, in the ordinary world_  
 _Just to fit in like an ordinary girl._

 _Sophie's losing weight by the minute_  
 _How did things get this bad?_  
 _Sophie's family, they don't understand it_  
 _Gave her all that they had_  
 _And her sister won't stop crying_  
 _'Cause her father says she's dying_  
 _Sophie says she's really trying_  
 _Problem is, Sophie's lying._

 _She can be like all the other girls_  
 _Be just like all the other girls_  
 _Living in an ordinary world_  
 _Just to fit in, to the ordinary world_  
 _Just to fit in like an ordinary girl_

 _How did she get this way?_  
 _How did she get this way?_  
 _Through trying to hide it._  
 _What does it take to say,_  
 _What does it take to say_  
 _She's dying, Sophie's dying_

 _... Be like all the other girls_  
 _Be just like all the other girls_  
 _Living in an ordinary world_  
 _Just to fit in, to the ordinary world_  
 _Just to fit in and be like all the other girls_  
 _Be just like all the other girls_  
 _Living in an ordinary world_  
 _Just to fit in, to the ordinary world_  
 _Just to fit in like an ordinary girl._

Then the music stopped and the song ended.

''Hit's a bit close to home doesn't it?'' said Emma.

''Yeah,'' I replied.

''I want to go tell Miss P,'' I said.

''Okay Bronwyn I'll go with you,'' said Emma.

''Thanks Em,'' I said.

''Anytime Wyn,'' Emma replied.

We then walked off to Miss Peregrine's room.

 **Cliffhanger guys! Don't be mad! Please! Also thank you guys for all the reviews and comments so far, I am thankful for them all! And see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is guys chapter 12. Anyway comment and review down below if you want me to continue. And I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also guys I have a modern AU with the peculiars set in Toronto, Canada. It will come out after this and Devil's Daughter are finished.**

Emma and I walked down the hall to Miss Peregrine's bedroom.

I could feel the fear rising up through my body.

''Emma. I'm scared,'' I said.

''It's going to be okay Wyn. I'll be right outside the door if you need me,'' said Emma.

''Thanks Em,'' I replied a smile creeping up on my face.

''Anytime Wyn,'' she replied.

We were soon outside Miss Peregrine's door.

Emma hugged me before I went in.

I knocked on the door.

''Come in,'' said Miss peregrine.

I entered and closed the door behind me.

''Good evening Miss Bruntley. Is there anything you need?'' she asked putting down her knitting needles.

''Well there's something I want to tell you,'' I said.

''What is it Miss Bruntley?'' asked Miss Peregrine.

''Well, I haven't been well at all these past few months. I've got Anorexia'' I said.

I looked at Miss P her expression look like one of deep confusion before the final realization set in of what I'd just said.

She hid her eyes in her hands and began to cry.

I went and sat down next to her.

I rubbed her back a little.

''If only I'd noticed sooner,'' cried Miss Peregrine.

''How long have you had this?'' asked Miss Peregrine.

''Since the start of August'' I replied.

''You've had this for over three months?'' said Miss Peregrine.

''How much weight have you lost?'' she asked.

''Thirty pounds,' I replied.

She began to cry again.

''I'm so sorry Bronwyn. I should have noticed sooner but I didn't,'' she cried.

'I wrapped my arms around her.

''How did this start?'' she asked.

I told the exact same story I told Emma, but only mentioning the Meal planner to Miss P.

''Why didn't you tell me about your insecurities?'' asked Miss Peregrine.

''Because I thought you wouldn't believe I had any,'' I said.

''I would have believed you just as I believe Emma when she talks to me about her insecurities, and just like Miss Avocet when I told her about mine when I was your age,'' said Miss Peregrine.

We went in for a hug.

''I didn't know Emma had any insecurities,'' I said when we released our hug.

''Of course she does. Everyone does Bronwyn. Even the most popular girls at your school. And even me,'' said Miss Peregrine.

I hugged her again.

''I love you,'' I whispered.

''I love you Miss Bruntley,'' said Miss Peregrine.

I began to cry a little.

Miss Peregrine began to stroke my hair.

''There, there Miss Bruntley,'' said Miss Peregrine running her fingers through my chocolate brown hair.

 _It's all going to be alright, Wyn._

I heard Victor's voice say.

 **And so here we are. The end of chapter twelve! I hope you guys enjoyed and comment and review down below and I will see you guys next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, guys! I'm back again! I hope you like my new pen name! Comment and review if you want me to continue. And I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also no romance for Bronwyn in this story. She needs to focus on getting better.**

 **BTW. I got accepted into the high school of my dreams today!**

I stood beside Miss Peregrine as the others settled themselves onto the couch

''Well guys. I've been kind of sick these past few months. A-a-and I've got Anorexia,'' I said.

Everyone just looked at me after that.

Hugh was the first to break the silence.

''Wow, Bronwyn,'' said Hugh sitting up.

''I know I've got you all by surprise by saying that,'' I said.

''It surely wasn't what I expected to hear from you-ouch!'' said Millard when Emma pinched his arm.

''I hope I won't be too much for you guys,'' I said.

''Of course not Bronwyn. We'll be there for you every step of the way,'' said Fiona.

''Thanks,'' I said.

''You guys can go now,'' I said.

Fiona came up and hugged me before returning to her room.

When everyone left it was just Miss Peregrine and I in the living room.

''Miss Peregrine,'' I said.

''What is it Miss Bruntley?" asked Miss Peregrine.

''I don't want to go to a treatment center,'' I said.

Miss Peregrine sighed,'' I'll see what I can do,''.

I went upstairs.

When I got to Emma and Fiona's bedroom I heard.

''Emma. What's Anorexia?'' asked Claire's muffled voice from behind the door.

''It's a serious mental illness that makes people obsess about their body and their weight and their appearance,'' said Emma.

''If she's had an illness for so long why haven't we got it?'' asked Olive.

''Because,'' started Fiona.

''Mental illness isn't spread by touch of hand. It's term used to describe a psychological disorder,'' Fiona explained.

I walked away from the door.

I went to my bedroom and sat down on my bed.

It was hard to believe a few hours ago the room had been trashed do to a mental breakdown of mine.

I thought about Claire and Olive.

I thought about how much I love them.

And finally I thought about the time. It seemed so long ago when I didn't have to care about my weight or appearance.

A time when I knew I was already beautiful.

It seemed funny to me how small time was when I was thinking back to it.

When I was thinking back on time it seemed as though it had flown right by me.

Before I could continue in my thoughts Claire and Olive walked in.

''Bronwyn?'' asked Claire, the tiny blonde girl getting up on my bed beside me.

''Yes,'' I replied.

''Why did you get sick with this?'' asked Claire.

''It's kind of hard to explain Claire,'' I said placing Claire on my lap.

''Please eat Bronwyn. We don't want you to die,'' said Claire beginning to cry.

I wrapped Claire and Olive into a hug.

It was a long road ahead to recovery.

I promised myself in that moment I'd do it for me and all the people who loved me.

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. Comment and review down below if you want me to continue. And see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter fourteen. Comment and review if you want me to continue. Please don't hate me for what I do to Bronwyn in this chapter! But I still hope you enjoy! Just so you know I thought this whole thing with the second soul up all by myself!**

I woke up the next morning feeling. _Drained._

I usually felt drained in the morning multiple times when my illness was at it's worst.

But today it was different some how.

I pushed myself out of my bed and stood up.

I stretched a little.

I turned to the window, the sky was gray outside. It looked like it was going to rain.

As it was a Saturday, I went downstairs to help Miss Peregrine with breakfast.

I walked down the stairs.

All of a sudden.

I heard the voices of two ymbrynes.

Miss Avocet and Miss Wren talking with Miss Peregrine.

I knew that Miss Peregrine wouldn't want me seeing them in my current state.

But I decided anyway that I would continue down the stairs.

I got in front of the kitchen entry way when I heard.

''Miss Bruntley? What has happened to you,''.

Miss Peregrine.

It seemed a second later she was at my side in the entry way.

''What do you mean?'' I asked her.

''Look in the mirror,'' she replied and took me over to the mirror in the entry way to the house.

I was absolutely horrified when I saw myself in the mirror.

My face was deathly pale.

My eyes were sunken and the amber color had become so worn looking.

My cheeks were so sharp now they could ice.

I could almost see the bones come out of my face.

''Esmeralda. Do you think?'' asked Miss Wren.

'' I am afraid so Balenciaga,'' said Miss Avocet.

''You mean? Her second soul is dying?'' said Miss Peregrine her voice was filled with terror.

''I'm afraid so Alma,'' said Miss Avocet grimly.

''What do you mean my second soul is dying?'' I asked the fear was almost burning me.

''When you don't nourish your body properly for an extended period of time. First your peculiarity weakens. Then if more time passes. The second soul begins to decompose. Killing the peculiar instantly,'' explained Miss Wren.

''Can you stop it?'' I asked, I felt as though I would faint.

''Yes. But it is a long and complicated process,'' said Miss Avocet.

''It requires a lot of rest. You cannot get out of bed until the process is done. And you need to stay alive long enough for one of us to get back from the Ymbryne Council with the recipe for the anti-decomposition of the second soul,'' explained Miss Wren.

''At least the first two are easy,'' I said.

I followed them into the kitchen.

Then it hit me.

I raced over to the trash can and vomited harder than I ever did in my entire life.

Miss Avocet turned to Miss Wren.

''Balenciaga. Hurry. I fear there is not much time left,'' said Miss Avocet.

''Alma. Get Miss Bruntley up to her bedroom to rest,'' Miss Avocet ordered.

Miss Peregrine nodded.

And got me up to my room.

I was able to get my bed and pull the covers over me.

Rain began to fall lightly outside.

* * *

A few hours later Miss Wren had still not returned.

The others had been informed of my condition.

And they entered the room few times throughout the rest of the day.

I mostly stayed in the room alone.

Silence all around me.

Coating the room.

Earlier that day Miss P's friend Adrian (well I knew she liked him more than a friend), his brothers Nathan, Jonah, and Corey and his sisters Henrietta, Stella, Harper, and Ryan had arrived.

It was afternoon when I heard a knock at the door.

As soon as I heard the voice I recognized it.

Bentley.

But why was he here? How did he know?

I learned from hearing he and Miss Peregrine's voices from downstairs that he was here with Sophie, Cole, Braxtynn, and Lauren were with him.

I heard Miss Peregrine tell them to come in and heard her tell them I was upstairs.

I heard one of them rush upstairs.

When my bedroom door opened Sophie walked in and closed the door behind her.

She still looked like her old shelf, blonde hair, blue eyes, a knee-length skirt and flats. But the top half her outfit was different. A _Led Zeppelin_ t-shirt and an old worn leather jacket. Something she never would have worn when she was living with her parents.

She sat down in the chair next to my bed.

''I will say you look awful,'' she said.

''I already know that Sophie,'' I said barely moving a muscle.

''I'm sorry for running away Bronwyn,'' said Sophie.

''It's alright,'' I said.

''No it isn't. I ran away from you when you needed me most,'' she said.

''It isn't your fault. You were terrified of how me and the others would react to finding out you're gay. I don't blame you for running away at all,'' I said.

''Really?'' she said.

''Yes,'' I replied.

She smiled.

''What is your peculiarity?'' I asked.

''Increased stamina,'' she replied getting up from the chair.

''How did you guys know?'' I asked.

''Lauren. Her peculiarity is prophetic visions and dreams,'' replied Sophie.

 **So guys I'm sorry. But I'm going to have to end the chapter here.**

 ***Dodges chair* I promised I'll continue.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15 guys! Here it is! I hope you all enjoy! Also the italic proption of this is when Bronwyn is in the comatose state and she's with Victor and all her dead friends and her parents.**

 ***WARNING* chapter may cause intense crying. Please read with caution and at your own risk. Viewer discretion is advised.**

 **Two days later**

''Now Miss Bruntley you will fall into a deep comatose like state while we are preforming this,'' Miss Wren told me.

''Okay,'' I said sinking myself deeper into my cozy bed.

Miss Wren, Miss Avocet and Miss Peregrine began to recite the recipe for curing my second soul's decomposition in Old Peculiar.

Dark circles clouded my vision and then.

Pitch black.

I was headed into my coma.

And I knew I might not come out.

* * *

 _I stood in a misty field._

 _The same one from my dream with Victor._

 _''Wyn!'' I heard Victor's voice say._

 _I turned to him and I ran._

 _I was breathless when I got to him as I was at my weight of 115 lbs, the same weight I'd been at when the decomposition of my second soul began._

 _''Wyn. I know what happened,'' said Victor._

 _''Mom and Dad want to see you,'' said Victor._

 _As we were walking._

 _''Mom hasn't left her and dad's bedroom since Friday night. She feels terrible about what's happening,'' explained Victor._

 _''I wanna go and talk to her,'' I said jumping up on a a large rabbit shaped rock the was on the pathway's edge._

 _''No. Not yet at least,'' said Victor, ''I've got something to show you,''._

 _''What's that?'' I asked._

 _''I'll show you. Come along,'' said Victor taking my hand leading me down from the rock._

 _I followed him. My hand in his._

 _''It's called the Hall Of Memories. The place were I'm taking you,'' explained Victor._

 _''What does the Hall do?'' I asked._

 _''It shows memories and scenes of a person's life. Well since I'm taking you there. It will be your memories. And some of dad and mom's for the moments that happened when you were a baby,'' explained Victor._

 _''Who else is here?'' I asked._

 _''Other peculiars beside me you mean? Well, Bentham, Marcie, Winnifred the pigeon, and Althea of course,'' said Victor._

 _''How did Bentham end up in peculiar Heaven or wherever I am?'' I thought._

 _We stopped in front of a large and extravagant marble building._

 _It was a towering structure. Built of pure, freshly fallen and unstepped on snow white columns. The building was two hundred feet high at least._

 _Victor pushed open the towering oak doors that had golden handles on them._

 _Inside was a puffy like a cloud. The doors closed with a mild boom behind them._

 _A large silver mirror appeared before us._

 _I looked into it._

 _It show a graceful and thin, beautiful woman giving birth. A handsome broad shouldered man of six feet four inches standing beside her stroking her bronze hair._

 _I immediately recognized them._

 _My parents!_

 _This was **my** birth!_

 _I heard an infant's cry. My cry._

 _''Can I see him?'' asked my mother._

 _''It's a girl,'' said the doctor._

 _Once I was cleaned off the doctor hand me to my father in a baby pink blanket._

 _''Ten pounds and twenty-two ounces and twenty-one inches long! I've only seen that size on boys. Your daughter is a special one Mr. and Mrs. Bruntley,'' said the doctor._

 _The doctor left._

 _''She's a beauty Zinnia,'' said my father looking down at me._

 _He handed me to my mother._

 _''She's heavier than Victor,'' said my mother when she first got me into her arms,'' but she'll grow up and become a great beauty. I just know it,''._

 _''And she's got your amber eyes, Linwood,'' said my mother looking down at me._

 _''She's already a beauty Zinnie,'' my father said. Kissing my mother on the forehead._

 _''I'll get Vic,'' said my father._

 _A few minutes later, a tall, skinny bronzed haired five year old boy burst in._

 _''Where's my brand new baby brother?'' he asked excitedly._

 _''Well,'' said my father kneeling down to Victor's height,'' the baby is a girl Vic,''._

 _''Can I see her then?'' asked Victor._

 _My father nodded and lead Victor to my mother sitting him up on the bedside chair._

 _''She's so cute!'' said Victor._

 _''What's her name?'' asked Victor._

 _''Well. We certainly can't name a girl Brandon,'' said my father._

 _''How about Bronwyn? It means fair,'' said my mother rocking infant me lightly to sleep._

 _''Perfect. How does that sound Wynnie?'' my father asked infant me._

 _I hiccuped. I suppose they took that as me liking it._

 _The scene then faded to black. But the silver mirror didn't dissolve._

 _To be honest. It felt weird to be watching me own birth. My own first few moments of life._

 _''Dad showed me memories of when I was born. He also showed me your memories. Of when those nasty girls at your school bullied you about your size,'' said Victor._

 _After he said this the mirror dissolved into thin air._

 _''Victor. Can we?'' I asked._

 _''Yes. I promised them I would after I brought you here,'' he said leading me out of the Hall Of Memories._

 _We returned to the perfectly sculpted pathway. And walked down it._

 _Everything was so perfect it was almost impossible to believe._

 _We came upon my parents house._

 _From the outside the house looked snug and comfortable. It had been built with white pine wood and had white cedar wooden decorations. Large, triangular windows brighten up the house ,The roof was high, triangular, but one side is longer than the other and was covered with rounded roof tiles. One large chimney sat at the side of the house. Many smaller windows let in plenty of light to the rooms below the roof. In all honesty the house was quite big._

 _The house itself is surrounded by a modest garden, covered mostly in grass, a few flower patches and with a small pond._

 _Victor let me in the front door of the house and I walked inside. Past the entry way. and into were the living and dining room connected. The house had a modern kitchen. A comfy, cozy, and spacious living room._

 _My father was sitting in the living room reading The Merchant Of Venice._

 _''Daddy!'' I said running over the couch and throwing myself onto him. He put his hands up into the air when I hugged him._

 _''Wynnie!'' he said in surprise._

 _''I've missed you so much!'' I said._

 _''So have I,'' said dad patting my back,'' I missed you every day since I've died''._

 _''Me too. I've missed you every day since you died too,'' I said._

 _''Your mother wants to see you. I hope you see her will reassure her everything will be alright,'' dad said._

 _''I'll got talk to her,'' I replied leaving the hug._

 _''You might be the only one who can help her,'' said Victor coming up behind me._

 _I heard soft crying coming from what I assumed was my parents bedroom._

 _My father walked me to the door._

 _''I'll be out here if you need me,'' he said before giving me a hug._

 _''I'll calm her down,'' I said before walking in._

 _And sure enough there my mother was lying down on the bed._

 _Crying._

 _''Mom?'' I said stepping forward._

 _''B-B-Bronwyn?'' said my mother sitting up in disbelief._

 _''Honey? When did you die?'' asked Mother coming up to me and touching my face._

 _''I'm in the in between stage mom. I'm not dead or alive,'' I told her._

 _''Sweetheart. I'm sorry for what I said to you to make this happen,'' she said._

 _''I forgive you,'' I said._

 _Then she wrapped me into an embrace. One only a mother could give._

 _''I love you,'' I whispered._

 _''I love you too,'' she whispered back._

 _''A few of your old friends want to see you,'' she said leaving the embrace._

 _''Who?'' I asked._

 _''Drew, Paola, and Capri,'' she replied._

 _I remember Capri was a tiny girl whose parents were from the Philippines. Capri was a nice girl, but she could be an insufferable whiner sometimes. I don't remember much else about her as the last time I'd seen her was in second grade._

 _Paola on the other hand was a tall girl, the tallest in our grade in fact, she was a quiet creature only talking when called on or asked a question. I'd later learned her quiet nature came from the fact her parent's marriage was falling apart. She'd come to my school in first grade. She had olive skin and long hair as black as raven wings._

 _Drew on the other hand was almost like every other boy at school. He was tall, boyish, and had a mess of honey blonde hair, and sea-foam green-blue eyes._

* * *

 _Drew, Capri, and Paola looked almost exactly how I remember them._

 _Except just older and taller._

 _They sat on a checkered picnic blanket. Capri and Paola played chess, while Drew fiddled with a camera._

 _''We've missed you,'' said Drew spotting me and and shooting up from his position._

 _I ran over to them._

 _''You don't have much time left here,'' said Capri._

 _''What do you mean?'' I asked._

 _''What I mean is you have to make your choice to stay here or go back home in 5 hours'' said Drew._

 _''Well what will happen if I stay?'' I asked._

 _''You die,'' said Drew beginning to fiddle with his camera again._

 _''And if I go?'' I asked._

 _''You stay alive,'' replied Capri checkmating on Paola._

 _Paola grunted._

 _''Can I come back and visit you guys?'' I asked._

 _''Yes. Anytime. Once you have this done you can come back anytime you please. Just make just it's not on an important day,'' said Capri._

 _''And you can come back and visit your parents and Victor anytime you so damn well please,'' said Paola breaking her silence and checkmating Capri bringing a smile to her face._

 _''What about you guys?'' I asked,'' you said my parents and Victor,''._

 _''Well Bruntley. We're among the living. We're closer than you think,'' said Capri._

 _We chattered for a few more hours._

 _Before finally._

 _My parents, Victor, Drew, Capri, and Paola saw me off._

 _''Promise you'll come back and visit?'' said dad._

 _''Well of course I will,'' I said._

 _My mother began to cry just as a pool of blinding light surrounded me._

 _And I knew. I was headed home. But I'd be back here soon._

* * *

The blind light stayed with me.

Then the items of my room began to appear in my vision.

''Did it work?'' I asked weakly.

'' Yes it did. Your healthful glow is returning to you,'' said Miss Peregrine handing me a mirror.

She was right I did look better.

''But there are some complications,'' sighed Miss Wren.

''Like what?'' I asked shaking.

''Well you will a difficulty gaining weight and might also have a difficulty keeping it on. Your peculiarity will be a bit weaker. And you may tire more easily than you once did. But for the most part. Your second soul is no longer dying,'' said Miss Avocet.

I hugged Miss Peregrine.

 **So there it is guys! The end of chapter 15! Was it worth the wait? Comment and review down below if you want me to continue. And I will see you next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here I am guys! Back again after my. Somewhat long break from this story. I'm sorry for being gone for so long. I promise I won't do this to you guys again. And as always comment and review down below if you want me to continue. And I hope you all enjoy!**

 **So about the death of the second soul in case some you are still confused. I'm just going to post my headcanon on the ways the second soul can be damaged or how it can die.**

 **1\. malnourishment**  
 **Proper nourishment is key to a healthy peculiarity.**  
 **If the body of a peculiar is malnourished and starved for a prolonged period of time the second soul begins to start to weaken and then if it continues, it begins to die.**

 **2\. extreme psychological trauma**  
 **This one can kill the peculiar within hours while the one mentioned above can take days or weeks.**  
 **This one the peculiar has to have gone through a long state of severe mental distress. And this death of the second soul is far more painful than the one above.**

 **3\. Severe injury**  
 **particularly if the injury is to the dominant foot. If the peculiar has been severely injured the second soul begins to die and decapitate quite rapidly.**

 _"Though no one can go back and make a new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new end."_

 _– Carl Bard_

I sat down at the kitchen table.

I was eating my breakfast. Eating all of it which was something I hadn't done in three months.

I swallowed my last bite of egg and stood up.

''I'm done,'' I told Miss Peregrine.

Miss Peregrine looked at my plate. Which was empty.

She nodded and I put it in the sink before grabbing my backpack and heading to the front door.

''Oh, Miss Bruntley,'' she said coming after me with a list.

she handed it to me. It had the foods I had to eat to day minus breakfast.

Then Emma, Jake, Hugh, and Fiona appeared.

''Make sure Miss Bruntley eats everything on the list,'' she told them.

Jake nodded.

And then we left for school.

Emma looked at me.

I nodded as I already knew her question.

I continued walking behind them.

* * *

When he got to school. I went straight up to the nurses office with the list.

I looked at it. It had the snacks I would eat in between lunch. And after lunch.

The snacks were Chia and Hemp seeds and plain yogurt.

I wanted to chuck the list into the garbage can.

''No,'' I told myself.

''You promised Miss Peregrine and the others you will get better and you will,'' I thought.

The door to the nurse's office was open. But I still knocked on the doorway.

''Come in,'' came Nurse Beatrice's voice (She's Braxtynn's mother).

I walked in Nurse Beatrice sat at her desk. With the papers of the health screening on her desk.

I handed her the list.

She inspected it for a few moments before setting it down.

''I will make sure you get these,'' she said looking at me.

I headed to my locker.

When I got there Braxtynn, Bentley, Cole, Lauren, and Sophie were standing there waiting for me.

''Glad you're back,'' said Braxtynn giving me a hug.

''I'm glad too,'' I said.

''We'll help you ever step of the way,'' said Cole stepping forward.

''Thanks,'' I said a smile coming to my face.

After they'd left I got my books from my locker.

And headed to my first class.

My first class went by so slowly.

As did all my other classes.

Then as I was walking to lunch I saw Chelsea.

The blonde cheerleader didn't even have to speak. But her poison head missed me as I had gotten out of the range of her poison.

I struggled not to think of all the horrible things she told me over the past few months.'

I realized then.

The road to recovery was going to be immensely more difficult than I originally anticipated.

 **I know it's not my best. But guys I really struggled with this chapter. As always comment and review if you enjoyed. And I hope I see you again!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY GUYS! I'm finally back from hiatus on this story! As always if you enjoy comment and review down below because that's how I know that you guys enjoy this story and wanna see more of it. As always I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

I sat in a gray waiting room with Miss Peregrine.

She'd decided that I should visit a therapist to help me with my recovery process.

''Miss Bruntley. Dr. Blackwood is ready for you,'' said the receptionist.

I walked into Dr. Blackwood's office.

Dr. Blackwood was Adrian's younger brother Corey. I called him Corey since the day we met. So I figured I shouldn't have to refer to him as doctor if in a therapy session with him.

''Hey, Corey,'' I said as I laid down on the couch.

''Hello, Bronwyn,'' he said.

''Is there anything in particular you'd like to talk about?'' he asked.

''Nothing. Not really,'' I replied.

''How about you tell me the day you started to feel bad about your body?'' Corey asked.

I bit my lip but I told him the truth.

''When I was in kindergarten when I was six years old,'' I said.

He wrote something down on his clipboard.

''Was there an event in particular that started it?'' he asked.

''Well I guess when I noticed I was bigger than the other girls on my class. And I brushed it off. But it was when I heard my mother talking about it was what started it,'' I said staring up at the ceiling.

He scribbled something else down on his clipboard.

''I mean it didn't really start to snowball until I started school here in Florida,'' I said.

''I see,'' he said.

''The day I decided to go on this 'diet' I had a bad day at school,'' I told him.

''And what happened during that day at school?'' asked Corey.

''Well I was in gym class and I saw this group of girls over at the other end of the gym. Whispering and I had a flashback to when the girls at my old school in Wales would tease and make fun of me,'' I said.

''I see,'' he said again.

''I guess it was just feeling that again,'' I said.

He scribbled something down on his clipboard.

''Anything else?'' he asked.

The therapy session it seemed was going to be bound full of questions. And only fifteen minutes of the hour was eaten up already.

And I didn't even want to answer another one of his questions.

''Listen. I'm sorry if what I'm about to say irritates you. But how about...'' I couldn't finish my thought though. I couldn't find the correct words too.

''I understand a lot of patients are like the way you are right now during their first therapy session,'' he said.

''I've seen a few girl with eating disorders and severe body image issues in my days as a therapist. It scared me how young some of them were. And one of them still comes to me now. You know Lauren don't you?'' he asked.

''Lauren Hale?,'' I asked.

''Yes she was three years old when she first came to me. Her parents told me she'd eat until her stomach would hurt,'' he told me.

''I remember the day I found out why she did it. Kids in her in her class and even her own teacher told her she looked anorexic and so Lauren decided to stuff herself. Mind you she was just three years old at this time,'' Corey said.

''She was?'' I asked.

He nodded sadly.

''After I got home from work that night I thought to myself 'there are so many girls like Lauren learning to hate their body so young. And so often we think it's society that makes us hate our bodies when in reality more often than not it's the people around us','' he said.

''I didn't know,'' I said.

''It's alright Lauren's doing a lot better now. Though she does relapse sometimes,'' he told me.

He turned his head to the clock,'' well Bronwyn it looks as though we are out of time,''.

I got up from the couch and walked out the door.

''How did it go?'' asked Miss Peregrine.

''Good,'' I said.

 **And so here we are. Another chapter at its end. Comment and review down below it you enjoyed. And I will see you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, guys! I'm back again! As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and comment and review down below if you do! Sorry this took so long to get out. I had writers' block.**

 **2 weeks later**

My last three therapy sessions had been complete and utter disasters.

I felt as though they had accomplished nothing at all.

The one I'd just gotten home from was the worst out of the three by far. It ended with Corey suggesting (after I explained why I wasn't in a recovery center) that I try to at least think of going to one as my progress of gaining weight had been near nothing, and up until then I'd only put back on five pounds which set my weight at one hundred twenty pounds. Then Miss Peregrine had to explain to him that I would have trouble putting it back on due to my second soul being damaged.

I laid back on my bed trying to get my mind off of it. Hopefully if I did then I could focus.

All of the others were gone that day. Jacob and Emma were at his parents house, Hugh and Fiona were with Emma and Jacob, Enoch and Horace where over at a friends house working on a group project, Olive and Claire were with friends at the park, and Millard where was Millard anyway?

I thought for a moment of what I should do while the others were away. I could write in the journal Miss Peregrine gave me to write down all my negative feelings in. I could go downstairs and help Miss Peregrine with dinner. I could call Sophie or Lauren and talk to them, except Sophie didn't have a phone at her aunts' house where she was staying and Lauren was with her family on vacation in Hawaii so calling ether of them was out of the question.

I sat up on my bed and bit my lip. I decided to do the second one. Solely because I wasn't in the mood for writing at all.

I got up from my bed and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

''Hello, Miss Bruntley,'' said Miss Peregrine looking up from making dinner.

''Hi,'' I replied leaning against the kitchen counter.

''Miss Bruntley is there something you need to tell me?'' asked Miss Peregrine stirring the soup.

''Um, can I help you with making dinner?'' I asked her.

''Yes. You can chop the carrots and onions to put in the soup,'' she told me motioning to the carrots and onions on the cutting board.

I went over to the cutting board I grabbed a knife from the holder and began to cut them.

''Be careful not to cut yourself Miss Bruntley,'' Miss Peregrine warned.

''I won't cut myself I promise,'' I replied.

Then turned my head back to the cutting board and began to chop the vegetables again.

I finished chopping the vegetables a few minutes later.

''I'm finished,'' I told Miss Peregrine.

She turned her head towards me.

''Good. Just put them into that blue bowl near the sink and dump them into the pot,'' Miss Peregrine instructed me.

I did as I was told.

Miss Peregrine then put the lid on top of the pot and turned to me.

''I'd like to speak to you,'' she told me.

She motioned towards the living room and we walked there and sat down on the couch.

''Has school been going well for you? Has Chelsea been better to you?'' she asked, she said Chelsea's name as though it was a word of profanity.

''Yes it has. Chelsea's still the same still an awful skank to everyone who isn't popular, rich, or in her eyes below her,'' I replied.

''I wouldn't normally allow you to use the word _skank_ to talk about a persons' moral character. But after what she did to you I allow it just for her,'' Miss Peregrine said.

I grinned on the inside upon hearing that.

''Is Sophie doing better?'' asked Miss Peregrine.

''Yes, and I'm proud to announce that Braxtynn and her are now dating,'' I told Miss Peregrine, even though I knew she wouldn't exactly approve of Sophie dating Braxtynn.

''Well I'm glad to hear she has finally found happiness,'' said Miss Peregrine nodding.

''But that is not what I want to talk to you about,'' Miss Peregrine added.

''Then what is it?'' I asked.

''I understand you've been having a tough time lately during your therapy appointments with Dr. Blackwood,'' said Miss Peregrine.

''And I have decided to finally talk to you about something. And I feel like now is the perfect time,'' said Miss Peregrine.

''Well. What is it?'' I asked nervously.

''Miss Bruntley. When you first told me about your Eating Disorder. It was bit shocking for me at first,'' Miss Peregrine said.

''I can understand that,'' I said.

''But it made me realize something,'' Miss Peregrine said turning her head to the window.

''And what is that?'' I asked her.

''That while I can protect you all from physical harm. Emotional and psychological harm are another story and can't always protect you from that,'' She said as her head turned back to me.

We heard the steam from the pot in the kitchen.

''Well time to start cooking again,'' said Miss Peregrine.

And then we went back to the kitchen.

I was already feeling better from my therapy session.

 **And so guys. Chapter 18 is at its end! I hope you all enjoyed and comment and review down below if you did. And I will you guys next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we are guys! Chapter 19! I hope you all enjoy! Comment and review down below if you did. And I hope you all enjoy!**

 **one week later**

I sat down on my bed reading _' Miss Wolf's Home For Strangeling Children: The Second Novel Of The Strangelings'._

I'd put on half a pound since last time.

And most of it was muscle I was gaining back.

Though one thing changed since a week ago. Chelsea had been acting odd. She did things she would never do like get sickly pale in the middle of class so much so she got sent home three times last week. And even though Lauren and Bentley were no longer friends of hers' she became unaturally obsessive of them.

Treating them like she was a helicopter mother and they her children.

And that kind of scared me. Okay not 'kind of' but instead REALLY freaked me out.

It was as though Chelsea was going insane.

And not one person at school or in the faculty was going to stop and help her out of it.

Granted a lot of them were afraid of her.

But still I thought it was kind of sad to see some go insane. Even if I hated said person with the fire of ten million suns.

I closed the book and laid back on my pillow. I decided to get some rest before dinner.

Miss P then knocked on my door.

''Your friend Bentley wants to talk to you,'' she said.

''Hey! Bronwyn is that you?'' he asked when I got on the phone, he sounded extremely freaked out.

''Yeah what's wrong? You sound freaked,'' I said.

''It's Chelsea. She's a wight. She's holding me and Lauren hostage in the school gym,'' he told me phanting.

''She is! That means. Shes' been hunting you guys since school started,'' I said.

I heard a yanking sound.

''Don't you even dare think about coming after your friends you idiot bitch! Because if you do I will kill you,'' she said with a satanic guffaw reserved for only the very best of horror movie villains.

I slammed the phone down.

''Chelsea's a wight and she has captured Bentley and Lauren,'' I said after I turned around.

''We have to save them!'' I said.

''I'll go with you,'' said Emma.

''Thanks,'' I replied.

''Be safe and be back before dinner,'' Miss Peregrine told us.

Emma and I then left the house.

''I'm going to kick Chelsea's wight ass straight into outer space!'' said Emma.

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys. I promise the next one will be longer. Anyway comment and review down below if you enjoyed and I'll see you guys later!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is chapter 20! I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter and review and comment down below if you do. And I hope all you guys out there enjoy this chapter!**

Emma I arrived at the school ten minutes later.

''You ready?'' asked Emma.

''Yeah,'' I said.

We walked to the tree by the gym window.

And the we climbed up it.

Emma pushed open one of the windows.

''Come on,'' She whispered and slid into the gym.

I slid in after her.

We landed on top of the bleachers.

And stealthily made our way down to the gym floor.

In the center Bentley and Lauren were tied-up back-to-back with duck tape over their mouths.

We silently made our way to the center of the gym and un-tied Bentley and Lauren before helping them up and ripping the duck tape off their mouths.

''Thank you,'' they whispered in one voice to us.

Slow clapping came from behind us.

''Well, well, well. It seems you have carelessly ignored my warning,''

''And you brought your dumbass blonde bimbo best friend with you!''

Chelsea.

Oh, No.

A flame burst out in Emma's hand.

''Who the fuck said that?'' Emma roared.

We turned around.

Chelsea didn't look like herself though.

Her eyes were as white as icing sugar or paper. Her skin was ghastly pale, her cheeks were sharp enough to cut ice now, and she was much thinner than when I had last seen her two days before.

''Now. Feel. My. Wraith. Since you did not obey my orders!'' she screamed and chased after me.

When she was two feet away from me.

I felt something rising in my body.

My super strength.

It was back!

And it was just as strong as before!

Maybe even stronger!

I grabbed her by the neck.

''What. Are. You. Doing? Put. Me. Down!'' croaked Chelsea.

I then swirled her around above my head and sent her out the window Emma and I came in.

''Mission save Bentley and Lauren from Chelsea the wight is officially complete!'' said Emma and clapped her hands together.

''Bull's eye!'' I shouted.

Lauren and Bentley hugged and thanked us for saving them.

We climbed out through the window Emma and I came in and climbed down the tree and then Bentley and Lauren rushed back home.

And then we walked back home just barely missing the start of dinner.

''Well how did it go? Are Lauren and Bentley safe now?'' asked Miss Peregrine.

''We got rid of her,'' I said.

''I can for see her not bothering the two of you again for a long time,'' said Horace with a smile on his face.

''Yeah,'' replied Emma as she took a bite of her dinner.

''Who wants to go see _'The Strangelings'_ movie after dinner?'' asked Jake.

''Me!'' said Claire, Emma, Olive, Hugh, Horace, Fiona, Millard, and I all in one voice.

''I guess I'll go if everyone else is,'' moaned Enoch.

''Yay!'' We all said in one voice except for Enoch and Miss P.

''Well if all of you are going then don't let Claire and Olive have too much sugar. Because by the time you guys get home it will be time for them to go to bed,'' said Miss Peregrine.

 **Okay guys! End of chapter 20! I hope you all enjoyed! Comment and review down below if you did. And I'll see ya tomorrow for chapter 21 which is them seeing The Strangelings movie.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here it is guys! Chapter 21! I hope you guys all enjoy! Comment and review down below if you do. And I hope you enjoy!**

After dinner was finished Horace and I rushed upstairs to get our cosplay costumes on.

I was cosplaying as Elora Emerson from 'The Strangelings' while Horace was cosplaying as Eqeus McLaughlin.

I put on some cherry red lip gloss and looked in the mirror at myself.

The girl who stood in front of me was no longer dangerously skinny but now sinewy and much more healthy looking.

''You look beautiful tonight,'' I thought to myself as I went downstairs.

''Ready?'' asked Jake.

''Yeah,'' I said.

When got to the movie theater we got our tickets, we got popcorn, and Horace and I got two packs of Sour Punch to share.

''Most of the big blogs in the fandom aren't going to go see this movie they say it doesn't follow the book,'' said Horace.

''Well in all his trailers for his movies including this one Clark Christopher hardly ever shows big stuff he says he wants his films to be enigmas until you see them. And I suppose it's up to us to check out if their right since only one of the other big blogs are going to go see the movie,'' I said.

''Yeah. Don't knock it til you've watched it!'' said Horace.

We went into the theater and sat down.

Some ads played.

Then some trailers for 'Summer blockbusters' that were to come out next Summer.

Then the lights dimmed.

And then eerie music began to play signaling that the movie was about to begin.

Vintage pictures appeared and then the movie's opening ended and the main movie began.

The movie was amazing although it went off from the books at a few points (but hey that's to be expected isn't it?).

When we got into the car I picked up my Ipad (which I'd left in the car for after the movie).

I took a picture of Horace and I together.

I captioned it: The movie was amazing! 10/10 stars I recommend it to you guys!

I put the tags: #staystrange #TSmovie #Don'tknockuntilyou'vewatched!

Then I posted it on Horace and I's shared blog Library-Of-Strangelings.

Then I posted it on AlanaTheButterflyGirl which was my blog

And finally Horace posted it on his blog Harrison-The-Wolf-Dad

Then I put my Ipad down.

''Who else liked the movie?'' asked Emma.

''Me!'' we all replied in one voice.

''How did you all like the movie?'' asked Miss Peregrine

''Yeah,'' I said.

''There was this part where giant puppets came to life and started chasing after the main characters,'' said Claire.

''That part was scary,'' said Olive.

''I'm glad you enjoyed the rest of the movie then,'' said Miss Peregrine.

''Now you all go upstairs and get ready for bed,'' said Miss Peregrine.

Then we did as we where told.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter and comment and review down below if you did. And I'll see you tomorrow!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. I'm kinda burned out from last week with all the updating I did then and I was busy with school this week. So I apologize. But as always. I hope you enjoy. Comment and review down below if you do.**

 **Also I hope the last chapter didn't offend any of you at all**.

I woke up that day.

''Bronwyn it's Christmas!'' squeaked Claire.

''It is?'' I looked over at my digital clock it read: Dec. 25, 8:15 a.m.

''Oh, my Bird your right!'' I said and my head went back onto my pillow.

With saving Bentley and Lauren from Chelsea and going to go see 'The Strangelings' I'd totally forgotten yesterday was Christmas Eve.

I went downstairs and helped Emma and Miss Peregrine cook breakfast.

''With everything going on yesterday. I forgot it was Christmas Eve,'' I said.

''So did I until this morning,'' said Emma putting the plates, silverware, and glasses on the table.

''And I did until Mr. Portman reminded me last night that he needed to go to his parents' house,'' said Miss Peregrine.

''What are we going to have for breakfast?'' I asked.

''A hash,'' replied Miss Peregrine.

''Sharon, Nim, Mother Dust and Reynaldo sent us a Christmas card,'' Emma told me.

''What does it say?'' I asked.

''I'll read it to you: Happy Christmas from Sharon Korkov, Nim Fisher, Marion Dust, and Reynaldo Di Angelo. We wish you a Happy Christmas and New Year,'' Emma read off the card.

She handed it to me to read.

Sharon wrote in a nautical style:

'I hope you all are well. P.s. Jake and Emma, I hope you haven't been stealing or trashing other people boats'

''Yeah we may or may not have stolen and trashed his boat while trying to save you guys,'' explained Emma as she ran her left hand up and down her neck.

Nim wrote in bigger and somewhat sloppy handwriting: 'I hope you are well. My mental health has gotten a lot better'.

''It's good news Nim's mental health has improved considering how bad his depression was after my brothers' betrayal,'' said Miss Peregrine.

''Yeah,'' Emma and I said in one voice.

Mother Dust wrote in a neat and elegant almost a prescription-like writing: 'I wish you all the best. P.s. Reynaldo wants to come visit so I think the two of us are going to visit sometime over the Summer'.

last came Reynaldo his handwriting was similar to mine:' I hope things are well with you all and p.s I hope Bronwyn's recovery is going well'.

I clenched my jaw.

They knew.

''You told them?'' I asked Miss Peregrine.

 **end of part 1**

 **I'm sorry the chapter was so short guys. As I said I'm really burned out from last week. But I still hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Comment and review down below if you did. And I will see you next time for chapter 23.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I'm back again with chapter 23. Sorry for the cliffhanger AND not updating for 10 trillion years. I hope you all enjoy comment and review down below if you do. And I hope you enjoy!**

 **beginning of part 2**

''I had to tell them,'' said Miss Peregrine as she turned her head towards me.

''We had to tell them. Bronwyn,'' said Emma.

''We had to tell them why we couldn't visit them over Christmas. We told them the reasons we couldn't visit is because one Jake needed to be with his family and two you needed to stay here in Florida for your recovery,'' said Emma.

''Okay,'' I growled a little and folded my arms over my chest.

''Thank you for understanding Bronwyn,'' said Miss Peregrine as she turned her head back to the stove.

''Bronwyn I was thinking about this song I heard 'Riptide' by Vance Joy. I think is the name of it. And the line where he says the line about the movie was the guy who quits his job and heads to New York City. I feel like that's the plot of many movies,'' Emma said.

''Yeah I suppose it is the plot of many movies,'' I said.

''Go upstairs and tell the others it's time for breakfast,'' Miss Peregrine told us.

Emma and I did as we were told.

Claire and Olive were already up.

I woke up Fiona, Horace, and Enoch.

While Emma woke up Jake, Millard, and Hugh.

We all went downstairs and ate breakfast.

I ate in silence. I was more than a little upset with Miss Peregrine for telling Sharon, Mother Dust, Reynaldo, and Nim.

I could fee everyone glance at me throughout the meal.

I felt angry.

I fled upstairs to my bedroom after the meal was completed.

I took off my pajamas and looked at myself in the mirror.

I was still thin (I'd always be thin since part of my second soul is decapitated), but muscle was returning to me, and my stomach was slightly rounded.

I looked healthy enough again to pass for normal.

I sat down on the edge of my bed.

I got my pajamas on and returned downstairs.

Everyone sat around the Christmas tree.

Horace came out of the kitchen with a large tray of hot chocolate in his hands and he set it down on the coffee table.

I grabbed the largest one which had the most marshmallows in it.

''Okay Claire and Olive open up their presents first,'' said Miss P from her spot on the couch.

Claire opened her gifts which were two Barbie dolls, a Barbie movie DVD, a Moana blanket, and a pair of Ever After High pajamas.

Olive got a Netflix account, some DVDs of her favorite TV show, four Bratz dolls, and some new pajamas.

The came Emma, Hugh, Fiona, and Millard.

Emma got new blankets and a new jacket.

Hugh got a bee blanket and a lot of chocolate (courtesy of Fiona).

Fiona got a vegetarian cookbook (She was beginning to go vegetarian).

Millard got a lot of new books (such as popular YA ones, Stephan King books, books by Rick Riordan, and The Diary Of A Wimpy Kid series).

Next came Enoch and Horace.

Enoch got a bunch of punk band CDs while Horace got a special edition of Vogue and a new top hat.

Miss Peregrine went next. She got a blanket and pillow set we all made for her.

''Bronwyn your turn,'' said Miss Peregrine after she finished opening her presents.

I was handed three boxes.

The first one was from Braxtynn, Lauren, Sophie, Karley, and Jason.

It was a small necklace that was in the shape of a crown with tiny diamonds in it.

The next one was from Bentley and was a large camo-green blanket.

The third one was from the others and Miss Peregrine.

It was a big box and seemed eager for me to open it.

I opened it. The first item was a beautiful DIY handmade framed photograph of all of us together on the beach. The next item was a tribal looking blanket that was fuzzy and would be good for cold rainy nights in Florida. The third item was a small gold necklace with the words 'Hope and faith is always with you' inscribed on it.

''I love them,'' I told them

Claire and Olive hugged me.

''I love you,'' I told them.

''And we love you too,'' said Claire and Olive.

 **I'm sorry I didn't update for so long. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Comment and review down below if you did and I will see you next time! Bye lovelies!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yeah I'm sorry for not updating in so long but I was going through a tough time this past year where I couldn't write very much. But I've come back. For you guys. But this chapter will take the story in another direction than previous. Also May was born just before their father died and so she'll physically be about seven years old. Also OOC in this chapter so be warned. This also goes along with something my friend Maddie suggested I do. Also Miss P's views on lgbtq people are appropriate for the time she was born in. And it's very unlikely she would change them and this chapter also signifies something. And her character will experience a deconstruction. Btw I will post LeFay's FC and bio on my Instagram PeculiarHannahSomnusson.**

I sat curled up on my bed the morning after Christmas. Of course I was. Yesterday had not been a good day.

 _I sat on my bed toiling with a small piece of a doll I was trying to fix for Claire. It was not much use really. The leg no matter how hard I tried would not pop back onto the body. Then all of a sudden I heard a loud roar break out from across the hall._ _I rushed out of my room and placed my ear to the door._

" _I can't do this anymore Emma. I'm not my grandpa and I will never be my grandpa. Why? Why can't you just accept that?" I heard Jacob shout from behind the door._

" _Oh so it's my fault Jacob?" Emma shot back in rage._

" _That's not what I said Emma," Jacob said in frustration as he tried to defend himself._

" _Oh really?" snapped Emma. I could imagine her hands growing red from heat as she did._

" _What I said was. I can't be him! Okay! And you keep expecting me to be like him when I'm not and never will be!" Jacob said in vexed tone._

 _Silence._

" _That's it Emma. We're through," said Jacob as he approached the door._

 _I scurried back to my room as the door of Emma and Fionas' room opened. I slid down to the pink carpet floor after I did._

…

 _It was near dinner the next time I heard a roar. This time it came from downstairs._

" _This cannot be good" I thought as I hid in the stairwell as the row began._

" _Can't you see? This isn't something we can just change! We were born like this Miss Peregrine and you cannot change it, no one can," I heard Horace say in the calmest voice he could muster._

" _No. Homosexuals like you are sick individuals. You just need therapy and then you will have nice and normal lives," I heard Miss Peregrines hiss._

" _Normal?" snapped Enoch, "We've never been normal! We're peculiar remember? And our sexuality is something we cannot change. It was never our choice. Horace didn't choose to be gay and I didn't choose to be bisexual. Sexuality isn't a choice Alma"._

 _I heard Miss Peregrine gasp. We were told_ _ **never**_ _to call Miss Peregrine by her first name._

" _Yes. That's right. Apparently you are so blinded by what you were taught that you can't see the truth. Not even if it danced naked right in front of your eyes! We can't change who we love. And apparently you think that who we are is a choice we made. Now you're going to need to learn that this isn't the case the hard way," I heard Enoch say in a powerful tone._

 _Then seconds later the door slammed and the only item that remained of the argument was the seething Miss Peregrine who stood smackdab in the middle of the living room._

 _After that it was a blur. Within minutes I felt the acid vomit erupting out of my throat and into the toilet. Hot tears pounded down my face. I hated myself. I hated myself so much. Why? Why did I have to be born in this body? This prison of mine which I had no escape? Why? How could God or whatever do this to me?_

I'm not sure where it came from. Out of anger, sadness, depression, I don't know.

I just wanted out of here. I didn't want to be here anymore. Seventy-eight years I had been forced into a life I didn't want, into a world I felt disassociated from, a part I had to play and I was tired of it. I had been torn away from my family, my friends, my culture, everyone I loved and cared about for the sake of Miss Peregrine's pursuit of all of us being perfect English children.

At this point I saw only one way out of this house. The same way Horace and Enoch had been. Kicked out. It was the only way.

I quickly packed myself a bag and I then wrote Olive and Claire a letter.

 _Dear Olive & Claire,_

 _I know you two are young and I know you may not understand now but one day you will understand my decision to leave. I know this hurts what I have done. But I had to do it. I'm doing this because I love you two and because I don't want you two to watch me disappear when I finally do. Please don't come after me. I'll come back one day. I promise. Whether it be in a year or in ten. I will be back. I promise. I'm sorry. hopefully one day you will forgive me._ _Love Bronwyn.  
_  
I folded the letter as warm tears fell down my face.

I grabbed some money and began to choke on my tears. God it hurt and it hurt like hell.

I finally reached Miss Peregrines' door and I almost fell over. I couldn't take it. I had to do this. It was my only way out. I had no other choice.

I rapped my scrawny knuckles on Miss peregrines' door.

''Come in'' her motherly voice flowed from the other side.

I stepped in. Miss Peregrine sat on her bed knitting away a perfect pattern.

''T-there's something I need to tell you,'' I said becoming choked.

''What is it Miss Bruntley?'' she inquired her matronly voice going up an octave.

''Do it Bronwyn it's now or never. This is your one shot. Don't blow this'' I told myself sternly.

''I'm bisexual,'' I confessed so fast my words nearly blurred into one.

In an instant Miss Peregrines' expression darkened into a hurricane like rage so much so I could almost see the storm clouds gather in her eyes.

She rose; sure I had seen her mad before but never this mad, never in this type of wrathful rage before.

In that moment I felt what Horace and Enoch felt yesterday. Gone away was our loving motherly figure we had once loved and who had once loved us and now in her place a violent, hateful, bigoted, and furiously stern old bat.

''You're just confused Miss Bruntley,'' she told me in her usual motherly tone but now there was almost a cruel coldness to it. Almost narcissistic in a way.

''I'm not confused. I know I'm bisexual,'' I said as I rose to my full five feet and ten inches in height.

Her expressed darkened deeper. She was beginning to get deeply frustrated. For such a small woman she sure was terrifying.

''Then we'll enter you into therapy,'' she said as her voice cracked like it always did when she was angry.

''Over. My. Dead. Body,'' I hissed.

That was it. The battle was over. Then the same scene from yesterday repeated.

''Get out,'' Miss Peregrine thundered.

''Gladly Alma,'' I said as I left the house with the bag I packed in toe.

It was over now. Seventy-eight years and I was finally free. I felt like a wild animal free to roam where it pleases and desires.

I then felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I picked it up.

''Hello?'' I said with a voice in a half unfriendly tone.

''Yes hello is this Bronwyn Bruntley?'' asked a girlish voice on the other end.

''Yes. Why?'' I asked in shock and terror.

''This is Raphaela Helena O'Connor but do call me Raphie as Raphaela is a bit well stuffy for my tastes and we are in need of your assistance,'' said the sickly-sweet voice on the other end.

''Of what?'' I growled like an angry pitbull.

''Of me,'' squeaked a voice I hadn't heard in eighty years. May. Oh May! She was okay!

''May what are you doing here?'' I asked in such joy I was about to burst into tears.

''I'm peculiar just like you,'' she chirped like a songbird.

''Yes, yes. This is all quite nice but we need you Bronwyn,'' said a regal voice invading the phone.

''Who's on the phone now?'' I sighed in frustration.

''Hannah Helene Margarete Somnusson at your service my dear,'' said Hannah with an aristocratic air.

"Um okay?" I said in confusion.

"Girls get away from the phone," ordered the at least three girls voice sternly.

"Hello darling," the voice changed to a giggly and gossipy Hollywood vixen voice.

"Hello?" I said in a mild state of confusion.

"Oh! Sorry darling allow me to introduce myself. My name is Verena Annalise Demoiselle, sister of Thayer Demoiselle, and one of the three headmasters of the Peculiar Academy in Los Angeles California along with my brother Thayer and Miss Maybelle Sandhill the mother of Mason Sandhill," said Miss Demoiselle.

"Peculiar Academy?" I said with skepticism.

"Oh yes! Sorry darling you are not from around these parts. You see we American, Mexican, and Canadian ymbrynes after we left the old world founded this academy to teach peculiar children and to help them further their education to flourish in adulthood," she said with an annoyingly positive voice.

"What?" I said.

"I will explain more when you arrive my dear," said Miss Demoiselle with an unnatural amount of joy.

"Wha? What?" I said as a light enveloped me.

I looked down at my phone, the call had ended and all that was omitted from it was an unsettling static noise that sounded like it was from one of those haunted audio clips off of YouTube. Then I was there. In somewhere else.

The weather was perfect. It was a clear winter day. The sky was a cloudless expanse that stretched from the cliffs of the Pacific Palisades to the beaches at Point Dume. It was clear that I was somewhere. I started walking soon I was standing in front of a massive structure of wood and stone at the end of a long pebbled drive that wound through the hills.

A handsome dark-haired boy stepped out of the large wooden doors. He had slightly pale skin, bright mint green eyes, raven hair with loose waves in it, he looked leonine in his features, he looked relatively athletic and muscular even in his fully black suit. He slowly descended the steps to where I was with Victorian grace.

"Hello Mademoiselle Bruntley, I am LeFay Clive Peregrine and welcome to The Peculiar Academy," he said with a mildly warm greeting.


End file.
